


The Inquisitor's Break Down

by AshaS



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Trespasser, Sad, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaS/pseuds/AshaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inquisitor returns to her room for the first time since she returned from Orlais. Ever since her confrontation with Solas, she has masked her emotions, but despite her attempts, no one but Solas can hold it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisitor's Break Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by @thefairyknight: http://lavellantrials.tumblr.com/post/138779086494/thefairyknight-okay-so-we-all-know-solas-broke
> 
> Fair warning: You will cry.

Slowly, she trudges up what seems like endless steps, with what feels like the weight of all of Thedas on her shoulders. She has faced everything from bandits to high Dragons, and everything between. Twice, she has closed a tear in the fabric of our existence. She has watched people die over and over again. Why should this be any different?

She sits at her desk, her papers a mess of mountain-high stacks just like they always are. "Maybe work will be enough of a distraction..." She thinks, and it is, for the most part. Letters, reports, anything she's missed while she was away.  
For the past few days, she's been emotionless, pushing down any feelings she has had. Some people noticed, but few have mentioned anything. It is a facade she had learned well. She used to see one on a person every day, didn't she? The memories of that face is just another she has to push away, though. Push it as far away as possible, so she could keep her head clear enough that she could ignore her emotions and keep up her mask.

Eventually, night came, but she continued to work until her hand knocked a crumpled piece of paper off of the corner of her desk, and sent it rolling across the floor. She stopped to look at it, watching what looked like a page from a small book, but it was smaller than most books. She always took care of the books that she took from the library, however, so with her curiosity peaked, she got out of her tall-backed desk chair, and walked over to grab it.

With her one hand, she unraveled the paper, smoothing out every crease and fold until she could see what this strange piece of parchment that had ended up on her desk was. As she examined the paper, she was right. It appeared to be a page ripped out of a book. It was, however, not from the library. It appeared to be from some sort of field journal. On the first side, there was writing about different uses for the different types of herbs down in the Kokari wilds, near Ostagar, which seemed to be a continuation of whatever was on the page that came before it. On the other side, however, there was the most amazing artistry. There was a picture of a flower with a dark center and lighter outside. According to the paper, it was colored yellow with a dark red center, and could apparently be turned into an ointment to cure dogs from darkspawn blood? Interesting. And there was also a drawing of a noble wolf. It had a beautiful coat, and it was obviously very strong and powerful. And even through this drawing, she could see that it had a large sense of... Pride...

She burst into tears. The room dark and the air is thick with sorrow. All of her strength and control of her emotions, gone, as she dropped to her knees. One of the world's greatest heros is reduced to tears, and suddenly someone was beside her and he speaks...

"Missing hand. Broken heart. Eyes wet from crying. He is gone again."  
She recognized the voice. She could tell it was Cole.

"You feel weak. You are sad and afraid. The world on your shoulders again. Why does this keep happening?" The boy continued. "You aren't alone. You have others to help you. I want to help."

Her eyes looked up towards the boy as he placed his hand on her in attempts of comforting her. It helped a little, but she still closed her eyes, lowering it back down and shaking it. She didn't even have gods to ask for strength anymore. They were all lies.

She sighed and stood back up giving Cole a hug. "Thank you" she uttered. Cole just smiled and said, "I'm glad I could help"

**Author's Note:**

> I had some art done for this, and here it is:  
> Part 1: http://oswald-the-mage.tumblr.com/post/141920149532/part-%C2%BD-of-the-comic-for-my-drabble-here?is_related_post=1  
> Part 2: http://oswald-the-mage.tumblr.com/post/141919928797/part-22-of-the-comic-for-my-drabble-here


End file.
